


uhhhhhhh......... ???

by murdocc



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, oc fic, this is v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdocc/pseuds/murdocc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk im not a writer im more akin to art but i needed to type this out w/e</p>
            </blockquote>





	uhhhhhhh......... ???

Emile awoke to pounding on his apartment door. like, not just knocking, whoever was there was hammering away at his door at fucking 2:15 in the morning.  
"oh my god, what the hellllll" emile whined. hes not really a whining type of guy but he had just got to sleep an hour ago. he has the right to whine.  
"who the hell is it" he called while he made his to door. was his hallway always this hard to maneuver??  
"emiiiiiile its matt let me iiiiin" a drunken voice called. great. the only thing better then someone knocking at your door at 2 A.M. is your drunk boyfriend knocking at your door at 2 A.M.  
"matt are you kidding me" this wasnt the first time this had happen and it most certainly wont be the last. matt stumbled in, sliding a hand down emiles face.  
"awww emile im sorry babe!!! i was out catching up with danny and the bar was like, a block from your apartment and dan was like 'matthew youre toooooo Drunk' and i was like 'PFFFFF no WAY' and then i fell down and he was like 'im takin you to emiles dude' and then he walked me here and then i tried to find you and woke up like, 6 other people tryin to find you, did u kno that threes and eights look A LOT alike??" during his story matt had plummeted face first onto emiles couch muffling the last bit of it. emile made his way to join matt (and also make sure he didnt suffocate himself.) when emile sat down matt had rolled over and thrown his feet in emiles lap.  
"hey emile."  
"hey matt."  
he craned his head up so he could see out the glass balcony door and look up at the night sky.  
"yknow dude the stars are like so fucking pretty tonight like, im not even kidding. when me and th danster were coming here he was like 'you an emile should look at the stars theyre real pretty tonight' idk man we should do it lets do it em lets go to that one reeeeally tall cliff by the bay aw man itd be so pretty???? cmon i wanna. em i wanna do it."  
"the farthest youre going to look at the stars is my balcony, with intense supervision"  
"aw em your no fuuuuun!!"  
"matt you need to get some rest"  
"YOU need some rest"  
"matt you are extremely drunk. you need to sleep."  
"im drunk more like im a HUNK am i right babe"  
"of course you are matt" emile gently lifted matt off the couch and carried him to bedroom. he then tucked in his boyfriend and planted a kiss on his forehead before spending the night on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> i might post some more shit abt my ocs another time


End file.
